


Conductivity

by Pikuza



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, M/M, Mutual Pining, oh i write something that isnt smut?, we love a good gay here boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikuza/pseuds/Pikuza
Summary: Max and Isaac discover that they're more than just friends. Not before they're dumb about it.





	Conductivity

**Author's Note:**

> here i am. I'm pnat on main now  
> btw. isaac is 5'6 and max is 5'0 in this fic because im a bitch who craves height differences

It was a Saturday afternoon. After all that ghost nonsense that happened this week, Max was happy to just nap the whole day without any interruptions. 

_ Ding! _

Okay. That was an interruption. Max rolled over on his bed. It was just a text, so if it was really important they could ju-

_ Ding! _

_ Ding! _

_ Ding! _

-st text him again. Ugh. Max groaned, he was hoping this was not a spectral thing because he was not up for fighting some brain monster or weird bat today. Couldn’t he nap in peace?

max

maaaaax

maaaaax are you thereeee

（（●´∧｀●））

It was Isaac. Max sat up and sent back a reply.

  


what

max! hi!

im not bothering you right ?

depends, is this like a club thing

or an attempt to be friends thing

the second one

  


Max didn’t know where he stood with Isaac on the friend scale. Isaac was…..well Isaac. He was quick to anger and thought everyone was out to get him. But, he seemed to care about his friends in his own weird way, which involved being cryptic and weird. However, Isaac seemed to be more open and friendly towards Max despite him only being in Mayview for a couple weeks. It’s not like Max didn’t appreciate it, in fact he did a lot, but it just seemed weird coming from the dude who got mad because he couldn't tie his shoes one time.

  


nah youre not bothering me, what’s up?

do you wanna hang out ?

sure why not

  


(＾▽＾)

i’ll meet you at your place then !

  


Max rolled off his bed with the style and grace of a toddler. Thank god he didn’t land on something important. He crawled over to his closet and pulled himself up, the he took a hoodie, a clean shirt, and some sweats to change into. 

“Are you leaving?”

Max jumped in his place.

“Jesus PJ don’t sneak up on me!”

PJ’s head was peeking out from the floor of the bedroom.

“Sorry. You said you wanted to sleep today.”

“Well you know, Isaac wanted to hang out.”

Max made his way to the bathroom to change. PJ tailed him.

“Oh. Is Isaac your boyfriend now?”

Max’s face turned red.

“PJ!”

“What? You guys seem to hang out more ever since that weird veiny guy.”

Max didn’t even notice that. I mean, yeah, he now goes on patrols more with Isaac and the two also text until one of them falls asleep. He also walked to school with Isaac and back home, and-alright, maybe the two have been hanging out a lot recently. But that doesn’t mean anything right?

Yeah, they were just friends. Isaac just was being nice to the new kid. 

“PJ, come on,” Max turned the corner and opened the bathroom door, “We’re just friends.”

PJ floated outside the door .

“Uh if you say so.”

* * *

Isaac was waving from the outside, leaning against the window. He looked excited.

It was kinda cute.

Wait what? No. Nah. Just friends remember?

As soon as Max was outside, Isaac walked over to him.

“Max!”

“Hey dude!”

Isaac went to grab Max’s hand, but at the last second, he pulled away. 

“I was thinking we can just hang out at the park. I know the week was kind of stressful, for both us so...”

Max pushed the thought that he wanted to hold Isaac’s hand out of his mind. For now at least.

“That sounds like fun. Beats my plan for today.”

The two started walking.

“Which was..?”

“Sleeping.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”

Yeah, this wasn’t totally awkward. Was it always awkward between the two of them? They were just talking fine on Friday, heck even on the phone, but why was this so different? As the two walked together, Isaac kept looking at Max, trying to think of something to say, but always fell short of starting a conversation.

The park was only 5 minutes away but the walk felt like an eternity.

* * *

“I didn’t have a plan for this.”

Isaac picked up a rock and threw it at the lake. He didn’t seem to get the concept of skipping.

“You’re supposed to skip them.”

“I understand that. I’m just thinking in my own way.”

Max turned his head as soon as he heard a ringing bell. Oh! It was ice cream!

“Do you want ice cream?”

Isaac flinged a rock, it skipped once on the lake, sunk to the bottom, and then turned towards Max.

“Huh? Oh sure, uhh.”

Isaac digged around in his pockets and fished out a five. He gave it to Max, and went back to skipping his stones. Max strolled off and Isaac sighed.

“I’m so dumb.”

Isaac picked up a handful and threw some into the lake. God! What was wrong with him today? Why was he acting so weird around Max? They’re just trying to have a good time, and he’s just ruining it!

“Hey so you didn’t say what you wanted so I got two of the same thing”   
It was weird, when Max was around, the storm of emotions Isaac usually felt calmer. Is that normal for friends?

Is it?

“OW!”

Max bit into his ice cream.

“Why would you do that?”

“I thought it wouldn’t be too cold.”

“Max, it’s ice cream.”

Isaac too a small bite of his ice cream, careful not to freeze his entire mouth like Max. And just like that, it was quiet again. 

Until Max spoke up.

“You’re not good at skipping stones.”

“I know, you told me.”

“I bet I could beat you.”

“Oh yeah? At least I didn’t bite down on my ice cream.”

Nice one Isaac.

“Oh yeah?”

Max took another huge bite of his ice cream. It hurt, but he was not gonna let Isaac win this.

“Uh yeah, you’re tearing up right now.”

“SHUT UP I’M FINE.”

Max was not fine. Isaac leaned in close and put his hand on Max’s shoulder. 

“Um. Are you-uh-um-sure?”

Max and Isaac were both speechless and both bright red. God why did Isaac have to be taller?

“Uh, well, uh.”

Isaac leaned a little closer.

So this  _ was _ happening.

Max also leaned in.

So this really WAS-

_ Splat! _

Isaac’s ice cream melted onto the ground. Isaac pulled away in shock. Max still sat there.

“Dang it! That was good ice cream too!”

Max almost suggested that they could share his.

“Uh, yeah, haha, uh what a shame.”

Well. That was. Something wasn’t it.

* * *

“Ugh!”

Sparks flew from Isaac’s fingers. Saturday was nice, great even, but holy shit was he was not doing good on Sunday.

“This is so dumb! He’s so dumb!”

He didn’t really feel that way about Max, somewhere deep inside him he knew that he liked Max in a someway. But, he couldn’t just tell Max he liked him. Isaac wanted to remain friends with Max, and he would hate to ruin it with some stupid crush he started to develop.

Doesn't mean he can’t throw a tantrum about it. Isaac threw one of his pillows across the room in anger.

That didn’t help.

He went to throw another, when the pillow disappear from his hand and the scenery turned from his bedroom to stormy ruins. Great.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING”

“Leave me alone!”

King C always has to show up at the worst possible times.

“YOU ARE LOUD AND OBNOXIOUS. STOP”

“I wish I could but-EUGH!”

Isaac really wish he had something to throw now.

“We were so close! He leaned towards me too! That’s gotta mean something right?”

“I DON’T CARE”

“I can’t even face him tomorrow! It’s going to be so awkward! Isabel and Ed will never let me heard the end of it.

“BOY”

“WHAT?”

“TALK TO HIM”

Isaac looked at his spirit in shock. Talk to him?  _ Really? _

“That’ll just make it more awkward! I just need to figure out what’s wrong with me!”

Isaac knew what was wrong with him. He just never wanted to admit his crush.

“YOU AREN’T GOING TO GET ANYWHERE BY YELLING”

“It helps!”

God why can’t he have a wise old spirit? Instead he gets a storm cloud with a temper.

“If it wasn’t for that stupid ice cream we would have kissed! Do you know how close we were C?”

“I AM AWARE”

“Like ugh!”

Isaac stomped his foot.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“ISSAC”

Isaac felt electricity rise from fingertips. He was going back to his room now. 

“I HATE  _ THIS _ !”

Isaac put out his arm, sending a blast of electricity towards the previously thrown pillow. Feathers burst from the pillow covering his room. He flopped back onto his bed, grabbed another pillow and screamed into it.

Oh he’s got it bad. 

* * *

Max didn't see Isaac Monday morning. Normally, Isaac would either meet Max at his place or they’d meet up at school and hang out before school started. But, today Max was alone, which was probably for the best after Saturday. Max is not sure how to approach Isaac about Saturday’s events.

I mean, they almost kissed. They were inches away. And Max leaned into it too, so it could’ve happened.

But it didn’t.

Maybe that was for that best. Max wasn’t even sure if he liked Isaac. Well, that was half true. He did like Isaac, but he was scared of rejection. Talking to Isaac wouldn’t be so hard if it wasn’t for that dream he had on Sunday.

\--

_ Isaac smile brightened up Max’s hazy vision. Max felt warm around Isaac, it put him at ease. _

_ “Can we?” _

_ The word ‘Kiss’ was implied. Max leaned in, and involuntary climbed into Isaac’s lap. Isaac didn’t seem to be nervous, as if this was natural to the both of them. _

_ “Yes.” _

_ Isaac took Max’s chin and pulled him close. Then in a instant: their lips were locked. It was hard for Max to not to melt into the kiss. Isaac’s lips are so soft, why would he ever want pull away? If they could stay just like this.  _

_ But Isaac pulled away, placing his forehead against Max’s.  _

_ “I love you Max.” _

_ Max felt the haze of his dream get weaker. He was waking up. Why did this have to end? _

_ “I love you too.” _

\--

It was a nice dream. But, it only further complicated everything, because all he could think about Isaac’s soft lips against his. Max felt like he was in trance, and couldn’t focus on anything. Okay yeah maybe he did have a cr-

Ow.

Something got thrown at his head. It was a soda can.

“Max!”

That was Isabel. Max turned to see her leaning against her locker. 

“You could have just said my name.”

“I did! You weren’t listening. You look like you were in a trance.”

That’s not to far off honestly.

“I’m thinking.”

Max thought about talking to Isabel about Isaac, she might be able to help him. But, he knew that Isabel and Isaac’s relationship was complicated, so she may not know what Isaac feels.

But, maybe…

“Do you know where Isaac is?”

“Not yet. My guess is he’s moping somewhere.”

Great. Like this wasn’t hard enough.

“So. We’re close enough friends...right?”

“Oh no what happened.”

“Nothing, just. It’s stupid.”

Isabel placed her hand on Max’s shoulder.

“Did Isaac hurt you? Do you want me to-”

“What? No?”

Max mumbled something along the lines of “quite the opposite” but if Isabel heard that she didn’t say anything.

“I think. I might...have feelings.”

“Ew gross. I do not recommend.”

“And, I want to tell someone about them.”

“Then do it.”

“But he-she-well-they will probably hate me.”

Isabel gave Max an ‘are you serious’ type of look.

“You haven’t talked to Isaa-”

“It’s not him!”

Smooth Max. Real smooth.

“Right. Anyway, just talk to him you two are good friends now right?”

“But, you’ve known him for longer.”

Isabel snapped her fingers.

“You’re right! And I know that he’s dumb, like you-”

“Ouch.”

“-and he will mope the whole day, yell at you, and then you two can just figure it out from there.”

Kids started to move into classrooms at this point. Isabel patted Max’s back.

“Good luck with your boyfriend buddy.”

“He’s not!”

And just like that, she was gone. Great. Whatever. They weren’t boyfriends.

Yet.

* * *

School droned on and on for Max. It didn’t help that he didn’t see Isaac all day. Sure, he was a grade above him so they wouldn’t have the same classes, but he could sometimes catch glance him in the hallway. It wasn’t like it was hard to find him, the guy had bright spiky orange hair. But, it felt like no matter what, Isaac was never there. Max got progressively more worried as the day went on. This is what he wanted to avoid. He just wanted Isaac to like him and not be weird about it. But that would be impossible for them. Like Isabel said they are dumb. 

And as the day dragged on, Max felt really, really dumb. 

He needed to find Isaac. The day was over, so it would be easier to navigate the halls to find the ginger prick. The problem was Isaac might have gone home, but Max was willing to take his chances. Max was turning the corner when a saw a cracked open door at the end of the hallway. It was one of the closets, and it may be nothing but it might be something right. Max started to approach the door slowly, and that was when Max heard a sob come from the closet. He tentatively knocked on the door.

“Hey...um...whoever’s in there...are you okay?”

A familiar voice spoke up.

“M-Max?”

It was Isaac. It was clear he had been crying.

“Do you want some help?”

“N-no! I’m fine!”, Isaac sounded like he was panicking, “I just don’t want you to see me like this!”

Max pushed on the closet door. 

“Isaac, please?”

Max realized that he had lowered his voice for Isaac, like Isaac was a scared animal. 

“I-”

Isaac cut himself off with a sob.

“Sure.”

Max opened the door and saw Isaac sitting down, head in hands, and tear running down his face.

“Isaac..”

“I’m sorry, I’ve been here all afternoon crying like an idiot.”

Max sat down next to Isaac.

“It’s fine Isaac.”

Isaac lowered his hands, placing one hand over Max’s.

“I. I’ve been thinking about Saturday, and I don't know how my feelings are supposed to work.”

Isn’t that relatable. 

“And. Max, I.”

Isaac paused and looked at Max. The two of them locked eyes. Max never noticed it, but Isaac had beautiful eyes.

“I think. I love you Max.”

“Oh.”

Oh that was not what he thought Isaac was going to say. 

“I think I love you too.”

But it was what he wanted to hear.  Max held Isaac’s hand tightly, not wanting to let go.

“Hey. So. This sounds stupid, but can I kiss you?”

Isaac didn’t reply right away, instead opting to grip Max’s hand tightly. Max spoke up again.

“I don’t want to force you. We can just stay he-”

Isaac cut him off with another hand squeeze.

“No, I’m just nervous. You would just be…my...first...kiss.”

“Same here.”

Max felt Isaac let go of his tight grip on his hand. That hand and the Isaac’s other hand made its way to Max’s shoulders. Both helped push Max towards Isaac. Isaac was tense, afraid that he would ruin this moment with Max. Max, on the other hand, was in heaven. This was better thann his dream. 

Then it happened. Both of them leaned forward and smashed their lips together. It was kind of a mess, their noses collided at an awkward angle and Isaac almost bit Max’s lip. But, it was also breathtaking and everything they both could have asked for. Time seemed to slow, but it still felt like Isaac was pulling away too soon. The two smiled and then started to ease into a laugh.

“That was.”

“Amazing.”

Max kissed Isaac’s cheek. Isaac turned red and held his cheek.

“What was that for?”

“What? I can’t kiss my boyfriend?”

Isaac stuttered and buried his head into Max’s shoulder. It was kinda uncomfortable (those six inches Isaac had over Max was really not working out in their favor right now) but honestly Max didn’t mind. It was kinda cute.

“Okay can we go home now, this closet is getting kind of stuffy.”

* * *

The next day, Isaac and Max were cuddling on the couch in the clubroom. Max was napping in Isaac’s lap and Isaac was trying to fall asleep with him, but he was afraid of Max falling off of his lap.

Then it happened.

“OH MY GOD ISAAC AND MAX ARE IN HERE!”

Isabel flung open the door to the clubroom, Ed trailing behind her. Max fell off of Isaac’s lap in shock. Isaac glared at the two.

“Jesus guys! We weren’t doing anything!”

“Sounds guilty.”

“No one asked Ed.”

Max picked himself off of the floor.

“Well that was nice while it lasted.” 

Isaac was still staring the intruders down.

“You could’ve knocked.”

“Well, I didn’t. But,” Isabel pointed at both Isaac and Max, “You two aren’t being dumb anymore!”

“Izzy, come on. That’s impossible.”

Max sunk back onto the couch. Isaac did the same, and Max instinctively leaned onto Isaac’s shoulder. 

“Leave us alone.”

Isabel and Ed made “ooo-ing” noises. Max noticed that Isaac had wrapped his arm around his shoulder. That was cute.

“Fine, come on Ed. Let’s go.”

The two left the room and Isabel closed the door behind them.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, this is nice too.”

Max felt his phone vibrate. It was a text. 

hey.

i know i poke fun but im really happy you worked it out

:D

It was Isabel.

  


thanks. 

i appreciate it

isaac does too but he’s grumpy

:P

ill leave you two to kiss then

we weren’t but go off

  


“Is that Isabel?”

“Yeah. She just wanted to apologize.”

Max turned off his phone and put it back in his pocket. Isaac, on the other hand, got his phone.

“What are you doing?”

“Well, since we’re awake, we can watch this anime I like.”

Max took one of the earbuds and put it in his ear.

“You’ll like it! It’s a classic, you see people pilot these huge robots called Gundams, and they fight and the story is so good.”

Watching Isaac ramble was cute.

“So transformers then.”

“No, you uncultured swine. Not “transformers””

“Is this going to be like that show with girls and make no sense?”

“Take that back or we stop cuddling.”

Isaac was really cute when he was grumpy too. God Max loved his boyfriend.

“Fine, fine. Start the robot show.”

“It’s Gun-”

“Isaac.”

“Fine.”

The two of them sat there cuddled together, watching anime. And in the end they wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> blah blah reference to strictly vanilla and you could make a religion out of this blah blah  
> let me be pnat on main for 11 seconds and watch brutalmoose please


End file.
